


Ascension Missing Moments - Dorian and Fenris

by TCRegan



Series: Ascension of the Wolf [6]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCRegan/pseuds/TCRegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place shortly after chapter 24 of Broken Chains.</p>
<p>Dorian wants to use the gift he got for Fenris. Fenris obliges. Felix is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascension Missing Moments - Dorian and Fenris

Fenris glanced to Felix in the mirror, hoping for some kind of help, but Felix simply looked amused.

"Why do you think I keep my hair so short?" Felix asked. "When we were younger, Dorian somehow managed to turn it purple."

Fenris was used to Felix and Dorian and their antics. The party last night was nothing short of embarrassing, and he tried not to let his mind wander to what he'd seen in the guest bedroom. He wondered idly if Dorian even remembered, or if he was too drunk to recall how he'd _looked_ at Fenris while the other man… No. Best not to think about it right now. Instead, he focused on his hands which were twisting in his lap. Dorian shook out a towel and wrapped it around his neck carefully.

"I've had a lot more experience since then with my own hair, thank you very much. Look, see?" He gestured to his own hair, which was as always, perfectly coiffed. "Besides, I bought Fenris an entire set of proper grooming products. It would be a shame to let them go to waste."

"As long as Fenris is all right with it," Felix said carefully, catching Fenris's eye once more. "He looks like he's begging to be saved from some terrible torment."

"No!" Fenris insisted. "I… it is fine."

"Truly?" Dorian asked, hands lightly on his shoulders.

Fenris nodded. He was nervous, but appreciated the attention. And since Felix agreed to stay, it made the whole thing slightly less awkward than it would have been otherwise. Dorian smiled, and Fenris couldn't help but return it, slightly shyly.

"Chin up," Dorian said, fingertips touching just under his chin. "And we begin."

Fenris found it easier to close his eyes as Dorian worked something through his hair, making it wet and cold. "Er… no colors. Please."

"I don't think Father would appreciate him with purple hair, Dorian," Felix added.

"Perhaps a nice red, then," Dorian teased. "Matches the house colors. No? Well, then."

Dorian's fingers felt nice in his hair, massaging his scalp. He wasn't used to this easy sort of touch. Danarius certainly wouldn't have done this for him. And if another slave attended to him – either his wounds or to massage his muscles after a lyrium treatment for his lines – it was an order, not something they wished to do. Dorian was genuinely interested in doing this for him. Even if it possibly stroked his own ego as well.

Felix chatted idly with Dorian about the party last night as Dorian combed his fingertips through Fenris's hair.

"And where did _you_ sneak off to?" Dorian asked, glancing back at him. "Hm?"

Fenris opened his eyes to look surreptitiously at Felix, who smirked, and sank on a settee. "I might have found my own entertainment."

Dorian gasped. "Felix! For shame. Whatever would your father say! Engaging in such activities before you were married!"

"I'm not going to tell Father, and neither are you. Or I'll tell him about-"

"Stop," Dorian said, holding a hand up. "Whatever you were going to say is blackmail enough." He grinned at Fenris in the mirror.

Fenris felt the heat rise in his face, glad when his reflection didn't show the slight embarrassment. "I wouldn't tell either." Loath as he was to keep secrets from Alexius, on some level he didn't even believe that Alexius would mind if his son had a little fun outside of propriety. As long as he was discreet, of course. Fenris was learning that a lot of upper society Tevinter hinged heavily on discretion.

"You're the reliable sort, Fenris," Dorian said, patting his shoulder. "Unlike some people."

"Like yourself, you mean," Felix quipped.

"Don't blame me. You ran off first!"

"Wait," Felix said, frowning, "you mean you left Fenris there alone?"

"It's… it's not… it's fine," Fenris said quickly, not wanting this nice little moment to be interrupted with any kind of awkwardness. And he especially didn't want to jog Dorian's memory if he'd forgotten what happened.

"He's not a child in constant need of supervision, Felix. He's a free elf in the service of your father. And his new haircut will make him look dashing. Your fringe is so long, Fenris. How can you see to wield a sword?"

Fenris closed his eyes as Dorian brandished the scissors. Usually he didn't bother with the primping. A man would come from the city and take care of all of Danarius's slaves at once, himself included. He never was asked what he wanted it to look like, and he didn't much care.

"Still," Felix huffed.

"Stop it," Dorian said, clucking his tongue at him. "I suggest we let the whole thing drop. There."

He brushed off the stray hairs and removed the towel.

Fenris looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was slightly shorter and definitely didn't look as shaggy and unkempt as it had been. He reached up and touched the back. It felt soft, and not at all wet and gloopy like it had when Dorian was working on it. And it was definitely shinier than before.

"It's… I like it, thank you."

Dorian preened, then turned to Felix. "Your turn next."

"Oh Maker, no," Felix said, laughing. "I have to finish cleaning up the lounge." He stood and left quickly.

Dorian turned back to look at Fenris in the mirror. He laid a hand gently on his shoulder, fingers coming awfully close to bare skin, causing Fenris to shiver slightly.

"It looks a lot better now. Not that you weren't handsome before." Dorian winked, then followed Felix out, leaving Fenris to stare, confused, at his own reflection.


End file.
